Fleur
by uniquegals
Summary: Satu-satunya alasan Kim Joonmyun sudi untuk berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan sebuah toko bunga adalah kekasihnya sendiri—Zhang Yixing—yang ngambek karena ia telah melupakan anniversary mereka yang ke satu tahun. "…pilih sesuai kata hatimu." [Sulay]


**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi kicau nyaring burung-burung yang bebas melesakkan sayapnya di atas pohon Ek itu menjadi melodi pembuka aktivitas warga Seoul di pagi hari. Mengusik, namun mengalun merdu.

Pohon Ek besar itu berdiri gagah seorang diri. Dengan ditopang akarnya yang kuat, serta dipenuhi dedaunan yang tumbuh lebat, memberi suasana rindang dari teriknya sang matahari yang menyala terang di atas ubun-ubun kepala. Dedaunan kering terlihat berserakan mengelilingi sekitarnya. Sementara sosok pria tua renta terlihat sibuk dengan sapu panjangnya, mengayunkan sapunya ke satu arah, lalu mengerahkan ceceran daun kering itu menjadi satu tumpukan besar.

Tepat di sampingnya, terdapat sebuah bangku taman tua berpoles kayu dengan pegangan tangan besi yang sudah mulai berkarat di beberapa sisi. Panjangnya kira-kira satu meter, cukup untuk menampung dua orang pria dewasa yang kini duduk nyaman diatasnya.

"Coba kau ulangi lagi kata-katamu."

Kalimat bernada perintah itu meluncur dari belah bibir satu diantara dua orang pemuda tadi, sayup-sayup menyela suara gesekan ayunan sapu milik sang bapak tua.

Pemuda yang satu lagi tampaknya belum ingin merespon lawan bicaranya. Jemarinya yang tergolong lentik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_ itu bergerak membalik halaman buku tua bersampul putih yang bertengger ditangannya. Namun belum lama mata itu menulusuri paragraf yang tercetak disana, tangannya kini beralih menutup _cover_ bukunya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan.

"Aku bilang," Pemuda itu mengawali, mengalihkan permata _hazelnut_-nya menatap orang disampingnya,

"Kalau kau ingin maaf dariku, belikan aku setangkai bunga."

"Kenapa harus bunga?" protesnya, "Kau ingin menghukumku? Masih marah soal _anniversary_ itu? Astaga, aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

Si pemuda balas mendelik, "Ini bukan cuma soal _anniversary_," desisnya, "aku hanya ingin sekedar tahu bagaimana kau melambangkan rasa cintamu itu."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti bahasa bunga, Yixing!" Pemuda itu membalas dengan sedikit geraman frustasi. Berharap orang yang dipanggil 'Yixing' itu akan berkenan hati meralat permintaan 'konyol'-nya.

Yixing tampak tak ambil pusing. Ia lebih memilih menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan,

"Kalau begitu…" ia bangkit berdiri, tak lupa menyambar bukunya tadi,

.

"Pilih sesuai kata hatimu, Kim Joonmyun."

.

Dan hanya seperti itu.

.

Dengan kalimat pamungkasnya, sosok Zhang Yixing berlalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Meninggalkan sang kekasih sendirian di bangku taman kota. Dengan mulut terbuka dan tatapan tidak percaya. Mengabaikan sang bapak tua yang menggumam di sampingnya,

.

"Dasar anak muda."

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Fleur**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** characters not mine.

**Pair :** Suho/Lay

**Length :** One-shoot. Story; _1810 words_

**Genre :** Romance. Fluff.

**Warning :** AU. Yaoi.

* * *

.

.

_Kim Joonmyun_—awalnya tak pernah terbesit niat akan menemukan pantulan dirinya di kaca sebuah toko bunga bercat merah muda.

Lima belas menit sudah ia membuang waktu hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh di pinggir _trotoar_, di depan pintu masuk toko bunga ini. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melewatinya mencuri-curi pandang, mendelik, dan menyorotnya dengan tatapan geli.

_Ini semua gara-gara Zhang Yixing_. Kekasihnya yang manis tercinta, tapi juga bisa berubah begitu menyebalkan. Hanya karena ia lupa akan hari jadi mereka yang ke satu tahun, pemuda China itu memintanya—coret—_menyuruhnya,_ membelikannya setangkai bunga.

_Oke_, untuk kasusnya yang itu_, _ ia mengaku salah karena sudah melupakan hari _anniversary_ mereka. Tapi, _oh please_—seperti _nggak_ ada benda lain saja selain bunga?

.

Selama mereka berkencan, Joonmyun memang tidak pernah sekalipun membelikan Yixing bunga sebagai hadiah. Ia lebih suka membelikan Yixing barang-barang yang lebih tahan lama seperti _well—_tas, parfum, baju, atau sebangsanya.

Sedangkan bunga? Setelah dibeli, besoknya juga akan layu. _Gak_ guna dan hanya buang-buang uang—_menurutnya._

_._

Dan memilih bunga itu tidak semudah menghirup oksigen atau mengeluarkan karbon dioksida. Ia tidak bisa memilihnya asal-asalan. Joonmyun pernah sekali curi-curi baca salah satu buku milik Yixing yang mengatakan kalau setiap bunga itu punya arti harfiah-nya masing-masing. Salah memilih bunga, akibatnya bisa fatal.

"_Pilih sesuai kata hatimu, Kim Joonmyun." _

Yixing memang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti kata hatinya. Tapi bagaimana? _Bagaimana?_

Sedang kenyataannya, ia sendiri benar-benar buta soal bahasa bunga.

.

Setelah bergulat dengan jeritan batin dan otaknya untuk yang—_entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya_—Joonmyun akhirnya memberanikan diri melangkah masuk.

.

**Ting!**

**.**

Lonceng yang tergantung manis di pintu toko itu berdenting nyaring.

Begitu ia menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam, warna-warni kelopak bunga dan aroma menyengat khas mereka pun langsung mengepungnya, membuat kepala Joonmyun seketika serasa berputar. _Oh Tuhan, aku benci ini._

"Selamat datang—_Oh,_ kau yang tadi diluar itu ya?" Seorang pemuda berambut _caramel_–yang Joonmyun duga adalah si pemilik toko—terkekeh selagi menatapnya geli.

Joonmyun berdehem agak keras, mencoba mengabaikan nada meledek si _florist_. "Aku butuh bunga."

"Tentu saja, ini kan toko bunga," Si_ florist_ memutar mata jenaka. Kekehannya lantas berubah menjadi rentetan tawa. "Oke, maaf. Harus ku akui, kau itu lucu sekali." Ia menghentikan tawanya begitu menyadari delikan tajam Joonmyun yang mengarah padanya. "_Ehm_—jadi kau butuh bunga apa?"

Tatapan Joonmyun melunak. Ia beralih menggaruk tengkuknya seraya tersenyum canggung, "Eum, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus memilih bunga apa."

"Kau ingin aku memilihkannya untukmu?" Ia menawarkan.

Joonmyun mendesah frustasi kemudian menggelengkan kepala putus asa," Masalahnya, kekasihku ingin aku yang memilihnya sendiri."

Sang _florist_ mengangguk-anggukan kepala, seakan paham benar akan masalah yang sedang dihadapi kostumer-nya yang satu ini. "_Alright,_ kalau begitu aku akan membiarkanmu berkeliling toko ini sesukamu. Kalau sudah menentukan pilihanmu, kau bisa menemukanku di sana." Ibu jarinya bergerak menunjuk meja kasir.  
Pemuda itu kembali menatap Joonmyun dan tersenyum lebar. Ia melambai riang sebelum beranjak pergi.

_"S_emoga berhasil _Romeo~_"

.

.

Joonmyun mengangkat alis, lalu mendengus. _Dasar orang aneh._

* * *

_.  
_

_._

Kedua alis mata Joonmyun saling terkait.

Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Keningnya mengerut dalam, sementara matanya mendelik tajam pada deretan bunga-bunga yang dijejer pada etalase kaca di depannya. _Hell,_ ini sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit ia berkeliling toko bunga ini dan masih saja belum menemukan bunga yang ia cari. _Bunuh saja aku,_ batinnya nelangsa.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, Joonmyun berbalik untuk mendapati _florist_ tadi sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sang _florist_ tersenyum, "Sudah menemukan bunga yang kau cari, _Romeo?_"

Joonmyun memutar mata bosan, "Berhenti memanggilku begitu—" tukasnya, "—dan untuk pertanyaanmu, _yeah,_ jelas sekali; _belum_."

Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, "Memangnya bunga seperti apa _sih_ yang kau cari?"

Joonmyun mengedarkan pandangan, "Bunga yang seperti—_itu._"

Kedua matanya berhenti dan terpusat penuh pada sekeranjang bunga berwarna merah muda yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Kuncup-kuncup merah mudanya yang halus bergelung seperti metafora hati. Helai-helainya yang saling bertumpuk terpapar terbuka seperti alegori.

Satu yang ada di pikiran Joonmyun—_indah_. Dan bunga itu seolah mengingatkannya akan Yixing. "Bunga apa itu?"

Sang_ florist_ mengikuti arah pandangnya, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Oh, itu _Camellia_."

"Aku ambil yang itu."

Senyum di bibir pemuda itu seketika melebar, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya, Joonmyun balas mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau ingin berapa tangkai?"

"Satu saja, toh besok juga layu." Joonmyun mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Si _florist_ memutar mata kesal, "_Cih_, aku kasihan sekali pada siapapun pacarmu itu. Bisa-bisanya dia dikutuk punya pacar tidak romantis sepertimu," sindirnya.

Joonmyun mendelik, "Oh, diamlah."

.

* * *

.

"Ini."

Joonmyun menyodorkan setangkai bunga _Camellia_ yang tadi baru dibelinya.

Kedua insan manusia itu menemukan diri mereka kembali duduk bersisian di kursi taman yang sama, tepat di bawah rindangnya Pohon Ek besar yang menjadi titik pusat taman kota. Ditemani langit yang disapu cahaya ke-oranyean, gelitik semilir angin dan guguran daun-daun dari sang pohon Ek di atas mereka.

Ia menatap raut muka Yixing yang masih menatapnya datar dengan kedua matanya yang sayu. Joonmyun menggigit bibir ragu. _Apa ia salah memilih bunga? Astaga, bagaimana kalau artinya ternyata mengerikan_—

"Kau memilih sendiri atau dipilihkan orang lain?" Alis Yixing terangkat, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ia menatap Joonmyun sanksi.

_Obsidian_ Joonmyun berputar, "Tentu saja aku memilihnya sendiri. Menurutmu, apa yang aku lakukan selama satu jam lebih di toko bunga?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Tahan sebentar," Ia menarik sebuah buku bersampul merah dari tas selempangnya kemudian membuka-membuka halamannya. Joonmyun mengerutkan alis, _sepertinya buku itu tidak asing._

_"Camellia_, benar?" Yixing bertanya dan Joonmyun mengangguk. _Ah_ ia ingat, itu buku yang sama yang pernah dibacanya tentang bahasa bunga. "_Well_, menurut buku ini, _Camellia_ berarti..." Yixing menggerakkan bola matanya membaca isi halaman bukunya. Namun ia tak kunjung juga meneruskan kalimatnya yang sebelumnya.

Joonmyun bertanya heran, "_Xing?_"

Dan ia berani bersumpah, ia melihat seberkas rona merah mulai mewarnai pipi kekasihnya yang pucat. Joonmyun jadi bertanya-tanya. "Xing, kau baik-baik saja? Apa artinya? Aku salah memilih bunga?"

Yixing menegakkan kepalanya, namun _hazel_-nya menolak untuk bersirobok dengan kedua bola mata Joonmyun yang menatapnya bingung. "Ti-tidak, kau tidak salah."

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengernyit tak paham, "Lalu?"

Kekasihnya menggigit bibir gugup, "M-menurut buku ini, _Camellia_ berarti..." Yixing membuang nafas pelan,

.

"...rasa terima kasih karena sudah berada disampingku. Bisa juga berarti aku akan selalu merindukanmu,"

.

Kedua alis Joonmyun terangkat sedikit. _Oke, cukup bagus_—pikirnya.

.

Pipi Yixing bersemu lagi, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya, "Bisa juga berarti wajahmu-manis-sekali, atau cinta yang meletup-letup seperti api."

.

Joonmyun mengangkat alis lebih tinggi.

Tidak menyangka ia bisa memilih bunga dengan arti senaif itu.

Ia lantas tersenyum. _Tapi siapa peduli?_ Senaif atau se-klise apapun, setidaknya ia bisa membuat kekasihnya senang dan tidak mengecewakannya, bukan?

.

"Dan_ Camellia_ juga bisa berarti... " Yixing melanjutkan, kepalanya kembali tertunduk dalam, "...hasrat atau nafsu yang tak terkendali." bisiknya malu-malu.

Kini rona merah berpindah pada kedua pipi Joonmyun. _Asdfghjkl; apa-apaan itu tadi? Astaga itu terdengar terlalu vulgar! _

"Yi-yixing, ehm, bukan maksudku begitu. Maafkan aku! Aku sungguhan tidak tahu artinya seperti itu, kalau aku tahu aku akan—"

.

_Cup._

.

Joonmyun membeku.

Yixing mengecup bibirnya, seketika membungkam ocehan sang kekasih. Lengkungan senyum manis terlukis di bibir pemuda China itu, memperlihatkan lesung pipit yang tergores jelas di pipi kanannya. Joonmyun dibuat terkesima.

Yixing meraih tangan Joonmyun yang masih mengenggam setangkai _Camellia_ dan menautkan jemari mereka melingkari tangkainya. Ia beralih menyandarkan dahinya dengan dahi milik kekasihnya, menikmati dalam diam hangat hembusan nafas masing-masing yang bergabung menjadi satu dalam irama. Kelopak mata Yixing menutup, masih dengan senyum menghias sudut bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Kim Joonmyun. Meskipun kau terkadang memang benar-benar bodoh dan menyebalkan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

.

Sudut bibir Joonmyun ikut tertarik ke atas melengkungkan senyum. Ia lantas terkekeh, kemudian mengecup sudut bibir kekasihnya. Yixing terkikik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing."

.

.

Dan Kim Joonmyun pun sama sekali tidak keberatan jika ia harus membelikan kekasihnya beratus-ratus, atau beribu-ribu tangkai bunga _Camellia_ sekalipun. Karena cintanya pada Zhang Yixing, lebih dari semua itu.

.

.

* * *

.

_Meanwhile...  
_

_._

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Luhan-_ge._ Usulmu benar-benar brilian!"

"Aku tahu itu. Sekali-kali kekasihmu itu harus diberi pelajaran, Xing!"

_"Yeah_, kau benar. Dia memang kadang suka keterlaluan. Emm _well_, sudah dulu ya _ge._ Joonmyun sudah menungguku. _Bye gege!_"

"Oke, _bye!_"

.

Pemuda berambut _caramel_ itu menatap layar ponselnya dengan goresan senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya.

Ia mendongakkan kepala, mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut toko bunga miliknya. Ia merasa senang bisa membantu sahabatnya. _Sungguh._

Pemuda itu lantas menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah sering membantu masalah percintaan teman-temannya.  
Tapi terkadang, ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tak bertanya-tanya. Kira-kira, kapan gilirannya?

Kapan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana itu jatuh cinta?

Kapan ia bisa bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya—

.

**Ting!**

**.**

"Selamat datang—_eh_, Sehunnie?"

**.**

**.**

—Mungkin saja hari ini_._ _Siapa yang tahu? _

_._

_._

* * *

_—**FIN**_

* * *

_**a/n: **Fleur_ _means flower._ _By the way,_ ada yang bisa nangkep maksud _scene_ tambahannya? :) Jadi si florist itu Luhan, dan ide _'brilian'_ untuk beliin setangkai bunga itu sebenarnya dari Luhan juga._ And, lil bit HunHan too~_

Oke, saya tahu ini _random_ banget. Dan euh, ini juga terlalu klise. Itu arti bunga camellia-nya juga saya hasil dari googling dengan beberapa tambahan disana-sini ._. Maaf banget deh kalo _fluff-_nya gak berasa.*nutup muka*

Yeah seperti biasa, berkenan meninggalkan **Review?**

Terima kasih :)


End file.
